The year of a lifetime
by WaterlooRaodRadamLover
Summary: Follow one couple on the journey of their first year of marriage" PLESE READ AND REVIEW!xx
1. Chapter 1

The year of a lifetime.

**A/N A new story from me again, just something I had to write. This will be in POV's. Thank you to 4444 for all your support. This for you! Enjoy.**

**July 23 2010**

Rachel's POV

Adam and I step out of the hall and out into the chilly night air, I shiver slightly as I had no coat.

"You cold, darling?" He asked, sweetly.

"I am a bit." I reply.

He takes off his suite jacket and puts it around my shoulders and I learn into his embrace as we wait for our taxi.

"So where to first, Mrs Fleet?" He asked me with a smile.

"Home first, then wherever the road takes us." I giggle back.

As I finish my sentence, our taxi pulls up. As we get in there's clapping, whistling and yells of luck good and come back soons.

**Adam's POV.**

We come out of the hall and I notice Rachel shiver from the cold as she has no coat.

"You cold, darling?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"I am a bit." She replys.

So I take my suite jacket off and wrap it around her shoulder and she leans into my embrace. It wasn't until then that I actually felt how cold she really was.

"So where to first, Mrs Fleet?" I asked her with a smile.

She gazes lovely at me.

"Home first, then wherever the road take us." She giggles.

As she finishes her sentence our taxi pulls up, as we get in we hear clapping, whistling and words of good luck and come back soon.

What a send off!

**Rachel's POV**

It wasn't long before we reached our house. It felt so nice being able to say **our** house, it felt right.

We get out, adam pays the taxi man while I unlock the door, the heat immediately engulfs us and boy is it welcomed.

I take off my shoes much to my feets immediate relief, I paddle into the living room with Adam not far behind.

"Were your feet sore?" He asked me, noticing my shoeless feet.

"Yeah they were killing me what with all that dancing." I replied a content sigh as he begins to rub my weary shoulders.

"Your stiff as a bored woman." He laughed as he works out the kinks and I couldn't but laugh along with him.

**Adam's POV**

It wasn't long before we reached the house or I suppose it would be our home now that we're married.

I pay the taxi fare while Rach unlocks the front door.

I quickly make my way up the front path and shut the front door behind me.

I walk into the living room to see Rach on the couch with her feet bare.

"Were your feet sore?" I asked her, sitting behind her.

"Yeah they were killing what with all that dancing." She replied as she let's out a content sigh as I behind to rub her shoulders.

"Your stiff as a bored, woman." I tell her as I begin to work out the kinks in her shoulders as she laughed along with me.

**Rachel's POV**

We sit there for about an hour, content in each others company. It was nearing 11 o'clock at night as the prom didn't finish until 10.

"Come to bed." I whisper seductively in my new ear.

"Lead the way, Mrs Fleet." He replys as I take his hand in mine and lead us to our bedroom.

It wasn't rushed or urgent, it was slow, kind and gentle. Exactly what I was looking for, as if any touch could shattered me at any moment.

And this continued long into the night and I could honestly say in that moment with my hand on my heart I wouldn't rather be anywhere else in the world right now than I am now. In my husband's loving, tender embrace.

The next morning I woke up with the biggest, goofiest smile you could imagine but I didn't care I was the happiest woman alive.

I turned to see Adam still peacefully sleeping, so I crept out of bed and made my way down the stairs as I was in desperate need of coffee.

After making my coffee, I began to sort through the cards and gifts we got for our wedding and boy was there many to get through.

**Adam's POV**

We sit there for about an hour, content in each others company. It was nearing 11 o'clock at night as the prom didn't finish until 10.

I felt Rachel's mint breath on my cheek.

"Come to bed." She whispers seductively in my ear.

I look down at her, to see those big beam by brown eyes staring back at me.

"Lead the way, Mrs Fleet." I reply as she takes my hand and leads us to our bedroom.

It wasn't rushed or urgent, it was slow, kind and gentle. Exactly what I knew my beautiful wife was looking for as I could always read my Rach like

an open book.

And this continued long into the night and I could honestly say in that moment with my hand on my heart I wouldn't rather be anywhere else in the world right now than I am now. In my wife's loving, tender embrace.

The next morning I heard Rach get up and down stairs, probably in seach for coffee.

I left it 10, 15 minutes but quietly making my way down stairs as I knew Rach was in the living room, quickly necking down a coffee, I made my way into the living room.

"Guess who?" I asked her, making her jump ten feet in the air.

"Adam, don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Rach yelps, causing me to laugh at the look on her face.

**Rachel's POV**

I was in the living sorting through the gifts and cards, when I thought I had heard someone sop I look around and in not seeing anyone o go back to my task.

All of a sudden I hear a voice in my ear causing me to jump ten feet in the air in fright I turned around to see Adam laughing his pants off.

"That wasn't funny, you scared me half to death." I tell him.

" The look on your face was priceless, Rach. If only I had the camera handy." He replys barely able to get his words out due to laughing so hard.

"That's alright, you just wait mister. I'll get my own back. Watch this space." I tell him as I head to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

"You making breakfast?" Adam asked, leaning on the door frame as I take out some milk.

"Yes, but who says your getting any?" I laugh.

"So you'd see your poor husband go hungry, would you?" He smirks at me.

"Your a chef, you can cook." I reply as I break 3 eggs into the milk.

"Oh so that's how it is, is it?" Adam asked, putting his arms around my waist.

"Adam, I'm trying to." I can't finish my sentence as he begins to kiss my neck.

"Trying to what?" Adam asked as he continues to kiss my neck.

"Shut up and come here." I tell him giving up on the scrambled egg.

**Adam's POV**

As I enter the living room Rach almost caught me so I hid from until she turned back round to what she was doing and then I went in for the kill.

"Guess who?" I whisper in her ear, making her jump ten feet in the air.

"Don't do that. You scared me half to death." Rach scolds.

"The look on your face was priceless." I tell her, as I stand there laughing my ass off at her.

"That's alright, you just wait mister. I'll get my own back. Watch this space." She tells me as she heads to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

"You making breakfast?" I ask her, as I lean on the door frame as she takes out some milk from the fridge.

"Yes, but who says your getting any?" She laughs.

"So you'd see your poor husband go hungry, would you?" I smirks at her.

"Your a chef, you can cook." She replys as she break 3 eggs into the milk.

"Oh so that's how it is, is it?" I asked, putting my arms around her waist.

"Adam, I'm trying to." She even can't finish her sentence as i begin to kiss her neck.

"Trying to what?" I asked as i continues to kiss her neck.

"Shut up and come here." She tells me giving up on the scrambled eggs.

Its nothing like last night as I pick her up and set her on the kitchen table.

Rach becomes impatient and pulls my T-shirt over my head.

"Slow down, cow girl." I laugh at her.

"Forget slowing down. Come here now." She tells me as I take off her dressing gown.

Before I knew it I was pounding into her with all the force my body could muster.

"Rach, I'm not hurting you, am I?" I asked her.

"Just keep going, don't dare freaking stop." Rach hissed in return.

So as the wife instructs I carry on and it is before long before we both fall over the edge with stars behind our eyelids.

**A/N there you have it the first chapter I hope you all like and please review.**

**, review, review!**

**Mary xx**


	2. Chapter 2

The year of a lifetime.

Chapter two.

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything related to the show, it belongs to shed productions and broadcast by the BBC**.

**A/N thank you for the reviews, there really appreciated. Keep them coming!**

Chapter two

**August 17th 2010.**

**Rachel's POV.**

Here we are waking up in the Le Meurice Hotel, situated on the river Seine in north France.

A week after the wedding, we were going started our year of travelling, but Adam fell seriously ill.

I woke up on the morning of July 28th to an empty bed, which was unused. I went downstairs to if my better half was in the kitchen, as I walked in to find Adam on the floor, out cold to the world, sweating and barely breathing. God thinking about it now makes want to cry.

After pacing the corridors of the local hospital for a hours, a doctor finally came out to see me.

"Mrs Fleet?" I turned round to see a middle aged man with the name coulson written on his lab coat.

"Yes, that's me. What wrong with my husband?" I asked, panically but yet getting straight to the point.

"Your husband had fluid on the lungs which we drained. It was caused by an infection." Dr coulson told me.

"Is he going to be alright?" I ask looking the doctor straight in the eye.

"Yes, a couple of days rest and he should be fine." He answers my question honestly.

"Oh thank you! Thank you very much." I told him, expressing my gratitude.

"That's not a problem." The replied.

"Can I see him?" I asked, anxiously.

"Yes, of course. Room 227. Down the hall and take a right." The doctor informed me.

Quickly as I could I made my way to my husbands hospital room, despite to see for myself with my own eyes if he was really okay.

I got to the room and slowly opened the door as I didn't know if he was asleep or not.

"Hey you." He smiles weakly at me.

"Oh adam, thank god for that I didn't know if you were asleep or not." I tell him as I sit next to his bed and take his hand in mine.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to me.

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?" I asked him, confused as to why he would that.

"The holiday." He replys.

"Sod the flaming holiday I love you more then life its self, so don't dare ever apologise for being ill, do you hear me?" I scold gently but firmly.

"If your sure?" He asks me.

"Of course I'm bloody sure." I gently tell him, giving him a slow, tender kiss.

"I love you so much, don't ever scare me like that again." I tell him as I lean my forehead against his.

I knew in that moment with absolute certainty that there was no other place I'd rather be or person to be with than the very spot I was in right now.

**There you have it, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Thanks Mary xxx**


End file.
